Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 1
The first volume of the light novel series includes Guren's past with Mahiru and his encounter with many characters of the manga sequel, Owari no Seraph. Chapters Prologue - About the Spring of this World The prologue reflects back on Guren as he narrates how he thought everything was simple, how naive he was because of his happiness. He was lying on the grass with Mahiru, they were holding hands. She had asked if they could get married in the future. His response was nothing until she asked if they could stay together forever. His immediate answer was no, with a reason of their titles in the world as she was the successor of the main house and he was just a child from a branch house. Mahiru told him that didn't matter it but Guren told her it did matter, which may have made her cry. Mahiru's escorts came and found in disgust that she was with Guren, who was blamed in bringing her outside the house. It was then that Guren realized that Mahiru was indeed crying. She had told her escorted she didn't want to leave Guren, holding his hand tightly. As Guren couldn't hear anymore, he found himself get beaten up by grownups. Mahiru tried to stop them but it was no use, they ignored her and began insulting and threatening to kill him. Guren looked at Mahiru whilst getting beaten up and thought to himself how she was the bright sun to his lowly treated life. When Mahiru's last scream in plead to stop the beating, Guren had already fainted with the smell of blood as his last smell before his eyes closed. As Guren was unconscious, he began to think of his life. About his childhood and dreams that felt so simple to him. About how he didn't have enough power to obtain them. At that moment, Guren came to full consciousness and looked up to see Mahiru being taken away. She was looking at him with tearful eyes and apologized to him repetitively. He extended his arm to reach out for her, seeing her as the sun and feeling guilt wash over him as he wasn't strong enough and felt at fault. The prologue ends with the final words "And then, tens years went by." Chapter 1 - Enrollment of a Hated One Ten years have passed and Guren has finally been submitted into First Shibuya High School. Chapter 2 - Shinya's Classroom Chapter 3 - Freshman Representative Chapter 4 - Reunion of the Two Chapter 5 - War and Supermarket Chapter 6 - Selection Sorcery Exam Chapter 7 - Mahiru and The Dream Seen Epilogue - About the Spring Before the Destruction Afterword Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Gallery columns="3" hideaddbutton=true> Jump Square.png|Volume 1 Cover Page LN Mahiru.png|Mahiru Hīragi LN Main Characters.png|The Six Main Characters LN JP Contents.png|Contents LN Sayuri and Yukimi.png|Sayuri (left) and Shigure (right) LN Shinya and Glen.png|Shinya (up) and Guren (down) LN Mahiru No Color.png|Mahiru giving a speech LN Shinya Summoning Weapon.png|Shinya summoning his Demon Weapon LN Seishiro, Shinya and Glen.png|Seishiro (top left), Shinya (top right) and Guren (bottom) Category:Light Novel